Code Geass: Lelouch of the Celestial Revolution
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Seventeen years since Heaven's Fall the world and the VERS Empire has settled into an uneasy cease-fire, but below on Earth the United Earth is also on tense terms with the Holy Britannian Empire especially after it conquered Japan seven years ago. Now as the storm clouds of a conflict between the Earth and Mars are slowly gathering a demon shall arise in Area 11.


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or

A/N: I really need to do something about the endless stream of ideas I get because with the right inspiration they turn into stories.

Anyway I have had some plans for doing a and Code Geass Crossover for sometime, but never had the inspiration until now through discussions with Seerking about some of my crossovers.

This story combines both worlds into one, which has both Knightmare Frames and Kataphrakts are included, but the latter will begin to be used more later in the story after certain events.

It begins months before the second war between Mars and Earth will erupt, but since I combined the two worlds I do plan on changing things up a bit after events of the first few chapters.

Everything else I'll leave for the author note at the end of the chapter.

After posting this I hope to update one of my other stories, but my new promotion at my job has left me mentally and physically exhausted. However once the current period is over my updates should pick up again. Also my time has been occupied cleaning up and improving my Sunrider Mask of Zero story with some great help (up to chapter five has been improved) which has also been helping me improve my writing so let's see if my efforts pay off here so that future updates will give a more pleasant reading experience.

* * *

_A person thinking_

_"remembering something someone said"_

**"Geass Command"**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Shifting Balance**

(January 15th, 2017 A.T.B.)

"So who are you facing this time?"

The question came from a young seventeen-year-old girl wearing a school uniform consisting of a tan jacket trimmed with gold, a white dress shirt, a dark green tie, black shorts with matching pumps and blue socks. She also had a fair skin complexion with short curly reddish-brown hair with purple eyes.

"Someone I know this time, but at least I can expect more of a challenge from her than my usual opposition."

Rayet Areash followed after her companion a young man who was as old as she was with black hair and amethyst eyes with a fair skin complexion. He was taller than her by about nine inches and he wore the uniform for the male students of the academy they attended together, which consisted of a black and gold trim tunic-style uniform with matching pants and shoes.

"Unlike the overprivileged parasites with an oversized ego she can at least play a game of chess much better than those among the nobility," Lelouch Lamperouge added which brought a slight smile to Rayet's face.

The pair had only left Ashford Academy minutes ago with Rayet operating a motorbike while Lelouch sat in the attached side-car.

"That's a little disappointing because I always enjoy the reactions of those overprivileged parasites who lose to you."

"Yes, but even I would like a real challenge every once in a while. That said, given how every member of the nobility I have faced were pathetic at playing chess I do find ironic that the people they look down on can play the game better than them." Lelouch answered before opening up a book to read it.

_Maybe, but the look of dumb confusion and utter shock at their loss after a long-winded speech about their superiority is quite entertaining to watch, _Rayet mused internally.

Among the reasons she was willing to drive Lelouch to these chess matches in downtown Toyko was because she shared her dislike of the Britannian Nobility whose constant sense of superiority and efforts to clearly overcompensate for something was annoying to watch. The Viceroy of Area 11, which was its new name since the Holy Britannian Empire had conquered it five years ago, was probably the worst offender.

Clovis la Britannia, the third prince of the Empire, was obviously a narcissist and playboy judging by his overdramatic television appearances and his questionable designs for exotic swimwear for women.

"If you don't mind me asking who is this girl we are meeting?"

"She is an old friend who I met before the invasion seven years ago," Lelouch replied after a moment of contemplation.

"Before the invasion," Rayet asked with an expression of light surprised, "you were in Japan when it was invaded?"

Lelouch nodded, "yes, although it wasn't by choice. I was abandoned here by my father after my mother died in an accident that crippled my sister."

In context it was true to some extent, but the true story begins with Lelouch's true identity being Lelouch vi Britannia, the former eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and elder brother to Nunnally vi Britannia.

The so-called accident Lelouch spoke of was his mother, Marianne vi Britannia, being assassinated within her own home the Ares Villa by armed assassins who gunned her down. Nunnally was caught in the attack, but she survived thanks to their mother shielding her from the bullets dying as a result, but the bullets shredded her legs paralyzing her below the waist while the trauma robbed her of her sight. Instead of acting as a proper parent the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, ignored them and missed Marianne's funeral leading to Lelouch to confront his father over it. The confrontation ended with Lelouch renouncing his claim for the throne in anger and disgust at his father's dismissal of events, which also led to Charles exiling Nunnally and Lelouch to Japan to be used as political barraging tools as hostages.

_No, the real reason is that the Emperor wanted us to die there, _Lelouch corrected himself internally.

Lelouch's time in Japan wasn't pleasant with he and his sister being made to live in a sack in the rear of the estate of Japan's Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi. To make conditions even worse for them Lelouch ended up dealing with the angry son of the Prime Minister Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku's anger over the siblings taking over his fort, unaware his father and others had pushed the siblings to make their home there.

Things didn't fare much better for Lelouch when he attempted to buy his own food resulting in him being attacked by the local children. It wasn't out of distrust that he was expecting to be poisoned Lelouch was determined to become more self-sufficient to prove the Emperor wrong because of something he had said during their last exchange.

"_You are dead. You were always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those I have given to you. In short, you are not nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?" _

Charles's last words to his son echoed through Lelouch's mind.

Then the war came with Lelouch and Nunnally left in Japan with the apparent reason the Emperor wanted them to die to provide a better justification for the war. The public reason Japan was invaded was due to a combination of crumbling relations between the two nations and efforts by both Japan and the United Earth, a political organization formed between the Chinese Federation and the United Republic of Europia formed seventeen years ago to force negotiations with Britannia through economic sanctions.

The second reason was Japan's Sakuradite mines, which had become increasingly invaluable to Britannia.

Despite the odds and with the help of a few friends Lelouch survived the war and went into hiding with his mother's old allies the Ashford Family who declared the siblings legally dead allowing them to adopt new identities.

"Surviving the war wasn't easy, but I am grateful to the few friends had." Lelouch admitted after telling Rayet a modified version of those events where he left out the parts could potentially expose his true identity.

"I don't doubt that because I couldn't imagine you and your sister surviving such a warzone without help," Rayet acknowledged aware of Nunnally's disabilities having met her a few times. "I mean you could, but Nunnally?"

"That's true," Lelouch offered in agreement. "I suppose it's probably fortunate the war didn't continue on for more than a month. Japan surrendered after the Prime Minister committed suicide in opposition to the military's do-or-die resistance."

"Yes, but it was probably because of the Martians," Rayet mentioned.

"I have to agree considering how the last conflicted ended seventeen years ago," Lelouch said in agreement. "There is only a cease-fire between the two sides, and who can say if and when hostilities might resume or not."

"I suppose, but that reminds me what are you putting down for Mr. Anderson's history paper about the Earth and Mars war?"

Lelouch contemplated his answer before giving it.

"As much as I would like to be more original, we both know he would want the paper to reflect what's written in our textbooks, but I do feel the causes of the conflict aren't as simple as they are made out to be."

"How so," Rayet asked with a curious expression glancing to Lelouch for a moment before turning her eyes back onto the road.

"We both know VERS Empire was formed in 1985 A.T.B, thirteen years after the discovery of the ancient ruins upon the Moon where the Hyper Gate allowing for instant travel to Mars was discovered by Britannian astronauts following their success of landing a man on the moon a few years prior."

"A few years after its discovery and some research Britannia launched the Mars Immigration Program sending three hundred and forty thousand colonists led by Professor Rayregalia Vers Rayvers to Mars through the Hyper Gate following research of the ruins after establishing a permanent base. I recall he was a Baron and leading member of Britannia's space program," Rayet noted as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Yes, but officially in 1985 A.T.B. he led the colonists into declaring independence from Britannia despite attempts to stop anti-Britannian sentiments so Britannia could retain control of the colonies on Mars." Lelouch said, but Rayet suspected Lelouch had more to say.

"Unofficially," Rayet asked.

"I believe conditions on Mars were far more hazardous and challenging than expected because I find it hard to believe one man could've convinced so many to break all ties with Earth so easily. There are cases if you read about the French Revolution and Russian Revolution you'll see most of those came to pass due to poor conditions its people lived in. Circumstances are clearly different, but I am confident the hazardous conditions are Mars was a factor in them declaring independence."

Rayet found no reason to refute Lelouch's suspicions, but she did ask…

"What of Aldnoah they found?"

"Yes, the ancient technology left behind by the Ancient Martian civilization who built the Hyper Gate that connects both Earth and Mars together," Lelouch answered. "With this new discovery their technological development accelerated over the next fifteen years surpassing the other nations of Earth. It allowed them to easily repel efforts by Britannia to seize back the Mars colonies."

"Things remained tense between the two sides until early 2000 A.T.B, when Rayregalia's son, Gilzeria, now acting as Emperor declared war on Britannia and the rest of the Earth. Conquest was the official claim, I believe the truth of the matter is that due to conditions on Mars now complicated further by a growing population, their ability to produce food was challenging." Lelouch pointed out before adding. "If I were Gilzeria I would've redirected growing resentment from Royal Family to Earth for hoarding all of their resources to prevent the people from attempting to overthrow him."

"That's probably true I imagine," Rayet said, although seemingly surprised by Lelouch.

"However before the war could move to Earth the Battle for the Lunar Base led to an unexpected catastrophe," Lelouch began. "Conflict around the Hyper Gate, caused by damage during the battle or some other factor, triggered a cataclysmic malfunction causing an explosion that shattered the moon raining debris down upon the Earth in the event known as Heaven's Fall."

"Many coastal cities were destroyed as well as other locations hit by falling pieces of the Moon. The rest settled forming a ring around the Earth known as the Satellite Belt while what remains of the Moon still orbits the planet." Rayet added.

"In response to the calamity Britannia and the rest of Earth agreed to a cease-fire with Mars, but the other two superpowers the Chinese Federation and the United Republic of Europia joined together to form the United Earth Organization. The purpose was to pool their resources together to repair the damaged caused by Heaven's Fall and prepare for the worst should another war break out. However Britannia, now under Charles zi Britannia, after gaining enough support to remove Emperor Phillips for his overall mishandling of the situation with Mars after the VERS Empire was born, refused to join with them."

"I think that's about it," Rayet noted as she turned the motorbike off the highway as they were drawing closer to their destination. "I think your explanation about Mars was interesting and it does make more sense."

"Thank you, but I doubt Mr. Anderson will agree with that. My own consolations was a combination of understanding the history of different revolutions and because Mars still had a treasure trove of advanced technology and yet their creators were nowhere to be seen it's not hard to imagine conditions on the planet became extremely unfavorable. So if they couldn't survive on Mars with what they had, then I can't imagine humans would've fared much better without sufficient resources, which I assume they were not given much. Things like that will typically lead to uprisings," Lelouch answered.

Rayet nodded, but her thoughts were a little different.

_Actually, you are more right than you realize. _

Unknown to Lelouch; he wasn't the only one with secrets because Rayet herself had her own secrets she was keeping hidden from everyone around her.

Rayet Areash was actually a Martian whose father was a sleeper agent left behind on Earth following the war between Earth and Mars seventeen years ago. Rayet grew up on Earth with her father, which made it easier for him to blend in among the Britannians with the claim Rayet's mother had died during Heaven's Fall. Rayet was able to attend Ashford Academy to further blend in as her father worked alongside other sleeper agents hiding out in Area 11 due to the Sakuradite Mines being a valuable strategic asset for Britannia.

She wanted to go back to Mars because she had never seen it, but her father told her if they performed their duties well then her father would be promoted to knights so they could join the Orbital Knights obtaining a far better lifestyle.

_As you said Lelouch living conditions on Mars are not pleasant to put it mildly according to my father, _Rayet noted internally.

Life in Ashford Academy was unbearable, and like Lelouch to some degree, she had little interest in schoolwork, although she still maintained high grades with little problem. Lelouch's crushing the Britannian Nobility in chess matches intrigued her especially when Lelouch's friend Rivalz showed her images of Lelouch's victories.

They were quite amusing, especially one who had apparently bet the clothes on his back and lost those to Lelouch as well living him hiding behind a sofa in shame and in tears no less.

Intrigued and wishing to observe some of these matches to alleviate her boredom with Ashford Academy she enjoyed watching Lelouch crush and break down his foe's sense of superiority. Furthermore, as an unexpected benefit she found Lelouch's company more preferable over the other students, and the fact he didn't blindly accept the propaganda Britannia spread about Mars was another plus for her.

The cut she got from Lelouch's winning to drive him to these matches were another added benefit as well too.

"We're here," Rayet said as she parked the bike into the proper stall.

"Right, so she should be on the third floor."

Lelouch climbed out of the sidecar before leaving his helmet behind followed by Rayet leaving her own helmet and goggles in the sidecar as well before the pair entered the thirty-story hotel located within the Toyko Concession.

The pair entered an elevator in the lobby before heading up to the fifteenth floor.

Rayet followed Lelouch until they made their way down the hallway to one of the rooms where Lelouch knocked on the door. Within a few minutes, the door opened and standing on the other side was a young Japanese teenage girl with short black hair and violet eyes with a fair skin complexion. She was dressed in more casual attire consisting of a white T-shirt with blue jeans while standing just six inches shorter than Lelouch.

"Thanks for coming Lelouch," the girl greeted.

"Not at all Inko, but I was surprised to hear you wanted to meet," Lelouch replied before turning to introduce Rayet. "Rayet this is my old friend Inko Amifumi, and Inko this is Rayet Areash one of my friends and a fellow member of the Student Council."

"It's nice to meet you," Inko offered with a friendly smile before extending her hand.

"Likewise," Rayet said politely returning the greeting before shaking her hand.

"Oh, is that your friend," a new voice from inside the hotel room asked.

Joining Inko by the door was a Britannian teenage girl with sandy brown hair tied into a pair of pigtails with pink ribbons with green eyes and a fair skin complexion. She wore a grey skirt with a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone possessing a very cheerful expression.

"Lelouch this is Nina Klein, one of my classmates from my school," Inko said introducing Nina to him, "and Nina this is Lelouch's friend Rayet."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Nina replied with a bright smile.

"Likewise, but mind if we come in? I think it might be best than to continue this in the hallway," Lelouch suggested.

Once inside the group sat down on a pair of sofas with a coffee table between them, a chessboard on top of it, while Lelouch and Rayet sat together on one couch while Nina and Inko sat together on the one opposite of the pair.

"I am glad to see you didn't come to the Toyko Concession alone," Lelouch complimented glancing at Nina.

"Of course," Inko said in agreement, "we both know these days it isn't safe for a girl like me to travel alone."

"Too true," Lelouch said agreeing with that statement as well.

Unlike the countries united under the United Earth organization, Britannia was the only country that openly encouraged discrimination against those not Britannian. Driven by a mixture of perceived superiority over those not Britannian and a method of brutal cultural suppression the non-Britannians of a conquered Area are referred to by the number of which corresponds to their home country such as Japanese being called Elevens.

As such the police of Area 11 are more likely to be more concerned for a Britannian citizen than a Number or Honorary Britannian; a non-Britannian who achieves legal status to become a Britannian citizen in title only. If something happened to Inko then no one would bat an eyelash if something did befall her.

"Don't worry; it's a little easier for me to move around here, so as long as Inko is with me there shouldn't be any issues."

"I am grateful she has a friend like you," Lelouch said feeling relieved at that.

"Well, it helps I was very curious to meet you." Nina admitted.

"How so?" Lelouch asked.

"It brings us to why I wanted to meet you today," Inko began before taking a deep breath. "I want to hire you as my tutor."

"What?" Lelouch was surprised by the request, and so was Rayet who wasn't expecting something like that.

Nina chuckled a little before explaining. "You see Inko here used to be the top student in our class until one of her friends has snatched the title away from so she wants it back. It's kinda cute how serious she has gotten."

"Oh cut it out Nina!" Inko remarked, resulting in Nina giggling a little at her friend's expense.

"We both know it's true and that training accident at our high school forced the school to close down for a week, so you got some time off ahead of you." Nina pointed out.

"Training accident?" Rayet asked.

"I don't know if Lelouch mentioned it, but we're students at Shinawara High School. We were conducting training in our KG-6 Sleipnir units until I guess one of the old subway tunnels gave way and collapsed part of the training area along with a section of the school, so everything is closed until they fix it." Inko said, answering Rayet's question.

"I see," Rayet nodded, "but where is Shinawara I am not familiar with that place."

"It used to be the city of Awara located in Fukui Prefecture before the city was destroyed by tidal waves during Heaven's Fall before it was rebuilt into Shinawara city just before the war seven years ago," Lelouch explained.

"And after the war, a section of land was dedicated and converted into a training field for Kataphrakts with an area for Knightmare Frames for freshman students before they can take the controls of the Kataphrakts," Nina said while adding something else to the conversation.

Despite Britannia's discrimination against those not of Britannian birth the events of Heaven's Fall did make it clear that a conflict between Britannia and Mars could potentially end badly for them given how the VERS Empire held a tremendous technological edge. It wasn't clear, but considering what could've caused the Hyper Gate's destruction and how the VERS Empire held off the Britannians before the war broke out was a potential indicator.

In a drive for numbers as a precaution should another war break out Britannia had eased on its restrictions for those who could not only join the army but allowed for non-Britannians to pilot Knightmare Frames and ultimately Kataphrakts. Learning how to pilot both machines was even a requirement in high school while simultaneously encouraging many to join the military upon graduation.

Unfortunately, discrimination within the military still existed.

"Piloting a Knightmare Frame is easier to learn, so it does make for a good beginning unit before students move up to learning how to handle Kataphrakts," Lelouch mentioned because he too had learned how to pilot a Knightmare Frame during his freshman year before learning how to pilot a Kataphrakt in the following year.

The Knightmare Frame created by Britannia was first fielded during the war between Japan and Britannia where its small size and quick mobility allowed it to run circles around Japan's tanks. Then being able to carry heavy weapons swiftly made short work of Japan's ground defenses quickly shortening the ground conflict. However, despite the success of the Knightmare Frame a few years later a much larger and more armored machine known as a Kataphrakt was rolled out beginning with the KG-6 Sleipnir before it was replaced a year later with the more heavily armored KG-7 Areion.

The KG-6 Sleipnir units have been gradually repurposed as training units as the KG-7 Areion replaces them as Britannia's main Kataphrakt.

Despite the Britannian Kataphrakt being a more combat-capable unit Knightmare Frames still saw usage in both military and civilian use such as them becoming common among the Britannian police force.

"Anyway," Inko began, "Lelouch I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"Could you tutor me?"

"Huh?!" Lelouch said clearly caught off guard by the request. "That's unusual because you never had any problems in school before the war."

Inko sighed before explaining, "Well, I was at the top of the class for having the highest grades until Inaho knocked me off from my spot."

"Inaho," Lelouch asked.

"Oh that's right you two never met," Inko said, realizing Lelouch and her friend Inaho had never met, "I guess you both managed to always miss one another. Anyway, Inaho Kaizuka is the one who is now the number one student with grades higher than me."

"So you want me to help you improve your grades so you can reclaim your spot as the number one student?" Lelouch asked which Inko confirmed with a nod, but he couldn't help but inquire. "This is odd for you because I don't ever recall you being this competitive when you went to school?"

Nina giggled next to him before saying, "well it's because Inko has a crush on Inaho, but he doesn't seem to notice, so I think Inko wants to get his attention."

"NINA!" Inko exclaimed in dismay with her cheeks turning red.

"Oh I see," Lelouch said before a smile appeared on his face, "that makes more sense now. Alright, I'll help you then."

Inko quickly regained her composure thanks in part to the surprise of Lelouch agreeing to tutor her.

"Besides, Nunnally would be delighted to see you again, so that would be an added bonus. You should be in town for about a week before you have to return, right?"

"You're agreeing just like that?" Inko inquired.

"You taught me how to cook before the invasion when I wanted to become more self-sufficient, so this is a good way for me to return the favor."

"But didn't you teach me how to play Chess as the exchange for that one time?" Inko said reminding Lelouch of the time they first met over seven years ago.

"Yes, you are right," Lelouch said as he began recalling their first meeting.

* * *

Following an incident at the Kururugi Shrine where the royal siblings were staying the pair along with Suzaku were relocated to the Kururugi's Penthouse home in the middle of Shinawara located atop of the new skyscrapers. Unlike the previous town Lelouch had stayed in he wasn't attacked as much by the local children, which Lelouch believed might have something to do with that Shinawara's harbor accepted trading vessels from the United Earth through their ports in the Chinese Federation, so foreigners from the United Earth nations were not uncommon.

Unfortunately, there were some who either by accident or design deduced that Lelouch was Britannia, and he was attacked in an alleyway. Thankfully Lelouch was saved when Inko's parents intervened when one of them was taking the trash out for their restaurant where they served pre-prepared meals. Lelouch had suffered some cuts and burses and was taken inside by Inko's mother to be cleaned up where he had met Inko for the first time.

Lelouch was sitting on a stool in the corner of the kitchen with an icepack held against his forehead while Inko sat in a stool next to him. Inko wore simple tanned shorts with a white T-shirt and white sneakers while Lelouch wore black pants and a white shirt with red suspenders on with black shoes.

"You know you shouldn't so stubborn when people are trying to help you," a ten-year-old Inko scolded an equally young Lelouch.

Lelouch with a sour expression upon his face had wanted to refuse help, but given how some of his cuts were deep enough to draw blood, he relented and allowed Inko's mother to tend to him. He wasn't happy about it, mainly since Lelouch was determined not to rely on anyone. However, in contrast to how he was a few months ago where Lelouch would've angrily refused help his time with Suzaku despite their initial unfriendly first meeting had softened Lelouch's distrust of others a little.

"I just want to support myself without anyone's help."

Inko merely raised an eyebrow, "uh ok because you will need help at times you know that right?"

Lelouch sighed, "Well, yes that's given."

"Well, do you even know how to cook?"

"A little bit," Lelouch admitted, although his own cooking skills were limited due to them being mostly self-taught.

"Then I guess you don't seem to be really on the road to support yourself if you can't cook for yourself."

"I am working on that!"

"What's your name?"

"Lelouch."

"My name is Inko," Inko replied. "I could teach you cooking if you want, but…"

"I don't have anything I can offer you in exchange?"

"Well," Inko began thinking before an idea came to mind, "I know how about you teach me something?"

"Teach you something?" Lelouch said although he believed that was a fair exchange yet he didn't really have anything Lelouch thought he could offer except for one. "I don't know if I have anything I could offer. I know how to play chess, and that's really about it."

"Chess, you mean like shogi?"

"Yes," Lelouch replied, knowing shogi was very similar to chess having been based on the latter.

"Ok I have wanted to learn how to play, so you teach me chess and I'll teach you how to cook. Does that sound like an idea?"

"Yes, it does," Lelouch accepting with a thin smile.

* * *

"You might've lost a lot during our early games, but you did gradually improve over time." Lelouch complimented.

"I haven't really won a game against you," Inko said feeling slightly down about her lack of victories against Lelouch.

"It's a difference of experience. I have been playing chess a lot longer than you, but I can assure you that where you are now you could run circles around the competitors I have faced."

"She has gotten that good?" Rayet asked.

"Under my tutelage she has," Lelouch answered with an apparent prideful smile on his face, "she was already quite intelligent in her own right, so she has the qualities of a natural chess player. All she really needs is more experience."

"Mind if we watch a game?" Nina asked gesturing to the chessboard that has already been set up.

"Alright," Lelouch replied upon seeing Inko was interested in a game between them.

* * *

Meanwhile on one of the highways in another corner of the Toyko Settlement, a semi-truck hauling a long trailer behind it was speeding along. Trailing behind the speeding truck was a Britannian Police VTOL following their movements, but the driver of the truck noticed the VOTL.

"DAMN IT," the driver snapped wearing a simple blue turtleneck coat and matching hat with black hair. "After all the trouble we went through to steal this thing. All because Tamaki couldn't follow Ohgi's plan we now have a problem!"

_Well, it was initially Naoto's plan, but…_

The passenger sitting next to the driver calmly thought, and she was to provide support should their escape with their cargo in the back go south. She was female wearing the same outfit as her companion next to her with red hair and blue eyes.

"If anyone comes after us, then I'll take care of them as per our plan in such an event."

* * *

Almost fifteen minutes later, Lelouch and Rayet were leaving the hotel. Although Lelouch would've preferred staying to finish his game with Inko enjoying the fact she was actually a challenge compared to the members of the nobility he had utterly crushed. However, Inko insisted Lelouch and Rayet should head back to Ashford Academy to avoid being late for class, and so the pair agreed to a rain check for a rematch.

"That's the first time I haven't seen you win a chess match in under ten minutes," Rayet complimented as she and Lelouch made their way to where Rivalz's bike was parked.

"It just proves how much better at chess Inko is compared to those I normally challenge," Lelouch remarked with a grin.

"You're right which just makes those you crush in your chess matches even more pathetic."

"Exactly," Lelouch answered. "It makes you wonder if they truly learned how to play chess or just played a few games feeling they are better than they actually are."

Rayet smiled, "I can't argue against that, but that seems likely given they can't even last close to ten minutes against you."

As the pair exited the hotel and walked over to where the bike was parked a televised broadcast, being played on one of the large monitors mounted on the side of a building across from the hotel, began playing.

"We interrupt this broadcast for a special announcement, now Prince Clovis la Britannia Third Prince of the Empire and Viceroy of Area 11 shall address the nation," a female announcer declared.

Appearing on the monitor was Clovis la Britannia, a man in his early twenties with shoulder-length blonde hair wearing a purple royal suit based on Victorian-era fashion trimmed with gold and a white handkerchief and a white cape draped over his shoulders. Behind Clovis was the Britannian flag, and once he knew he was live Clovis began his announcement.

"To all my imperial subjects! Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia!"

_Yeah right, _Rayet thought rolling her eyes.

Given Britannia's laws that encouraged discrimination against those not of Britannian birth, Rayet found it highly unlikely Clovis was sincere with that last part.

"Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness!" Clovis said while acting rather dramatic as if he was performing for a large crowd instead of being a Viceroy giving a public announcement.

_I can't believe people actually buy that. I know people who can pull off a better act than him, _Lelouch thought unknowingly sharing a similar opinion about Clovis with Rayet. _I guess this is in response to that terrorist bombing in Osaka yesterday. A lot of people got killed, so Clovis is probably milking the incident to boost his public image to the people. _

"However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then, everyone! I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty."

"A moment of silence please," the female announcer called out.

Rayet and Lelouch ignored it as the latter had finished paying off the parking meter.

"Aren't you joining in?" Rayet inquired, which only prompted Lelouch to raise an eyebrow at her. Rayet merely laughed it off with a smile before correcting herself, "You're right; that's a stupid question."

"I could ask you the same thing," Lelouch remarked.

"I don't see a point in it."

"And I agree with you. No matter how many tears you shed the dead won't come back to life," Lelouch said as he climbed into the sidecar after handing Rayet her gloves, goggles, and helmet.

"True, but harsh."

"It's all about self-satisfaction. No more and no less than that," Lelouch replied before putting on her helmet and goggles.

* * *

As Lelouch and Rayet made their way out onto the highway, Inko was observing the two leave from her hotel window while Nina was quietly observing her before a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"So you are all about beating Inaho, but you two seem kinda close."

"What," Inko replied realizing her friend was watching her, "it's nothing like that. We're just old friends."

"Really? Well, he is smart and rather handsome, so I am surprised you aren't dating him."

Inko's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink at the thought, although Inko and Lelouch knew each other quite well they were separated for a time after the war until by mere chance they met again when Lelouch and Nunnally moved back to Shinawara after seeking the projection of the Ashford Family. Surprisingly Lelouch and Inko met one another again allowing the pair to remain in contact, although it diminished slightly when Lelouch and Nunnally relocated to the Toyko Settlement to attend Ashford Academy.

"I guess we've known each other for a long time, but," Inko admitted before adding, "I think you know as well as I do how people might view a relationship between a Britannian and Japanese?"

Nina's face saddened at that fact, but it was regrettably true.

As expected of a nation that encourages discrimination to those not Britannian, relationships between a Britannian and a Number was greatly looked down upon. However, there were still cases of some who had such relationships and sired half-blood Britannian children, but still half-blood children can potentially endure some discrimination for their mixed blood status depending on where they are in life.

_I suppose I am probably the only one Lelouch could even have a relationship with because I know things no other girl is likely to know about him, _Inko mused internally.

Inko recognized if Lelouch was ever interested in a relationship with someone the fact that he is really a former member of Britannian Royalty could be a problem potentially leading to his secret being exposed. Inko was doubtful Lelouch would likely seek a relationship with this in mind, but that was the overall issue Lelouch faced.

"I…have my eyes on someone else right now anyway," Inko replied, but Nina offered nothing further to say.

* * *

"You know there is something I have been meaning to ask you," Rayet began as she and Lelouch were traveling across the highway heading back to Ashford Academy.

Lelouch glanced up at Rayet from the book he was reading.

"Every time you begin a game of chess, you have always moved the king first? Why do you do that?"

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

"Is that some kind of personal motto?" Rayet questioned while keeping her eyes on the road.

"I suppose," Lelouch replied shrugging his shoulders. "It's not like I have ambitions to lead a major company or something that, but I guess you sum it up as leading by example."

"I guess that works too," Rayet replied before a loud honk behind them alerted the pair of a truck that was directly behind them.

"What the hell are you doing road hog," Rayet snapped while trying to get out of their way.

The truck behind them made a sharp left leaving the highway, but unaware it was traveling to fast to make a proper turn. Even worse, the truck didn't have enough time to slow down before crashing into the construction site of an unfinished building. Rayet realized something was wrong with the bike forcing Rayet to pull over and park it.

"Stupid driver," Rayet crumbled before trying to figure out what was wrong with the bike.

"Relax that wasn't your fault," Lelouch commented before noticing something from the truck that caught his eye.

Lelouch couldn't describe it, but it was a faint light he saw slightly above the trailer.

_What is that? _

"It looks like the power line got cut, so we aren't going anywhere," Rayet reported clearly annoyed with the position the driver of the truck had put them into.

Lelouch was about to ask about the light Rayet might've seen, but as soon as he removed his helmet and goggles, he overheard people who had gathered to observe the crash.

_They waste more time commenting on the crash than doing something about it, _Lelouch thought with distaste towards the crowd, _what a bunch of idiots. _

Tossing his helmet and goggles into the sidecar, Lelouch began making his way down to the crashed truck much to Rayet's exasperation.

"Don't tell me you are going to help them?"

"Like we can do anything else," Lelouch replied.

Rayet sighed, "I swear your tendency to play the Good Samaritan is going to get us in trouble one of these days."

Lelouch reached the crashed truck before Rayet did who to Lelouch's surprise was following him.

"Deciding to help out?" Lelouch teased as he neared where the driver's cab of the truck would be.

"If only to give the stupid driver a piece of my mind!"

"Well we can't get to him or her," Lelouch pointed found finding their way to the driver had been blocked by broken debris consisting of concrete from the unfinished building.

"Maybe through the trailer?"

"That might be the only way," Lelouch said in agreement as he went first up the ladder to the top of the trailer followed by Rayet.

Once the pair were on top, they found the top of the trailer was opened giving them a view of the interior.

"You barely inside," Rayet commented.

"Yeah, but-" Lelouch began before he was interrupted as the truck suddenly reversed quickly.

The sudden shift and speed the truck was now moving caused both Rayet and Lelouch to fall inside, although the pair landed safely without injury the top of the trailer suddenly closed trapping them inside.

"HOLD ON WE'RE IN HERE!" Lelouch called out, but there was no response.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know, but," Lelouch said before attempting to open a door he saw in the nearly completely dark trailer lit by a glow from the control panel next to it. Lelouch tried to open it, but it was locked. "We still can't reach the driver."

"Maybe we should try slamming on the door to let him know we are here?"

"Good idea," Lelouch said in agreement.

But before the two could slam on the door to get the driver's attention a voice from outside on a built-in megaphone caused the pair to pause.

"STOP THE VEHICLE!" A military pilot behind the controls of a VTOL gunship demanded. "Surrender now, and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court!"

Instead of stopping the truck began accelerating.

"Stop and surrender at once! Give up now, or we'll shoot to kill!" the pilot warned before the truck swung to the left and right evading gunfire.

"Don't tell me this truck belongs to terrorists," Lelouch said, realizing the situation they were in before noticing Rayet glaring at him thanks to the light from the control panel near them. "Not a word."

Suddenly Lelouch and Rayet noticed the light on the control panel changed prompting the pair to quickly hide behind a large machine near the two. It was an odd device with a sphere upon a metal base with various exhaust and fixtures attached to it. The barely lit trailer also worked to their advantage by hiding their presence from the young woman who entered the trailer.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu Route?" The woman asked removing the blue coat she had been wearing displaying a more revealing attire underneath consisting of tan shorts, a red sleeveless turtleneck top combined with a custom tan jacket over it, a red headband and red leg warmers with black shoes.

The girl herself had blue eyes and medium-length red hair she styled spiked up.

"Kallen! Let's use it here! Why not?" the driver from the front called out.

"Because that would mean a blood bath!" Kallen replied discarding the hat she had been wearing before climbing into the cockpit of a kneeling Knightmare Frame at the back of the trailer.

Defeated the driver reluctantly complied with her decision, "you're right."

The door to the driver's cab closed as did the cockpit to the Knightmare Frame before Rayet and Lelouch poked their heads out from their hiding place.

"I've seen her before, and I heard the name Kallen before," Rayet said, recognizing the young woman.

"You have?"

Rayet nodded before explaining, "remember how we met six months ago when I came to you asking for you to be my partner on a joint project for class?"

Lelouch nodded his head.

"It happed when my assigned partner bailed on me because of sickness?"

"So that was here then?"

"Yeah her hair is styled differently, but I guess Kallen Stadfelt isn't so sicky after all it seems."

"Now that you mention that name I recall seeing her once. She hasn't been in class all semester," Lelouch said, recognizing the girl himself upon hearing her name mentioned. "I also heard the same story about her being sick, which has caused her to miss out a lot of school, yet she still keeps her grades at the top of the class."

"This is the last place I would've expected to see her that's for sure," Rayet commented before Lelouch stepped out from behind the machine the pair had taken cover behind to pick up the communicator Kallen had left behind in her coat.

At that moment the back of the trailer open before Kallen launched in her Knightmare Frame, a red-painted old RPI-11 Glasgow. It was the first Knightmare Frame used during the invasion of Japan where it overwhelmed and outperformed against Japan's tanks allowing Britannia to quickly gain momentum during the battles on the Japanese mainland. These days it had been phased out in the Britannian Military in favor of the Sutherland and their new Kataphrakt units, so it was no surprise some Glasgow units were either repurposed for usage by the police or ended up in the hands of terrorists.

"Getting away is going to be a problem, especially with the military involved." Lelouch commented, trying to weigh their options.

"So what do we do?"

"We'll have to wait for an opportunity," Lelouch suggested since they had no other means of escaping without breaking their necks or getting shot.

Suddenly the truck made a sharp left before the interior of the trailer was drowned in total darkness, and the road noticeable got a lot bumpier.

Pulling out their cellphones gave the pair more light before they noticed something.

"We just lost cell phone reception, which means combined with the darkness and rough roads means we must be traveling through one of the old subway tunnels. We'll probably be exiting in the ghettos very shortly."

"Maybe then we can make our escape," Rayet suggested.

"It will be our best opportunity, and if need be we can probably offer the military this communicator in exchange for their projection," Lelouch suggested holding up the communicator Kallen had left behind.

Waiting quietly in the trailer as it continued speeding down the old tunnels, but after a while the truck hit something causing it to stall.

"What was that? An accident?" Lelouch said, putting both hands on the odd device next to him to balance himself.

"Maybe one of the wheels of the truck got caught in something," Rayet suggested, which she was unknowingly correct about.

"Regardless, this is probably our best chance to escape."

Suddenly the door on the side of the trailer began sliding open illuminating the interior of the truck.

As a precaution, Rayet and Lelouch hid in the back of the trailer trying to see if anyone was coming into the trailer, but when no one entered the pair knew this was the best opportunity they were going to get to escape.

"I don't see anyone, let's make a run for it!" Lelouch said about to leap out of the truck.

As Lelouch turned to tell Rayet the close was clear Lelouch turned his head just in time to see a Britannia soldier dressed in the standard black combat field uniform complete with body armor and a helmet with a gas flitter about to hit him in the face with a flying roundhouse kick. Even though Lelouch blocked it with his arms, the impact was enough to send him to the ground, but Rayet quickly acted moving to Lelouch's defense. Rayet tried valiantly to defend Lelouch, but their attacker proved to be better at hand to hand combat than Rayet was quickly dodging all of her attempts to attack before delivering a swift kick to her stomach.

The impact caused Rayet to hit the wall and crumble to the ground, but as Lelouch tried to get back up, he was quickly pinned to the ground by their attacker with one hand over his chest.

"That's enough mindless murder!" their attacker declared as his gas mask that covered his mouth came off hanging from his helmet.

"Wait a second, I am not one of th-" Lelouch tried to say, but he was interrupted while Rayet was slowly getting back up onto her feet.

"Planning to use poison gas! Don't play dumb with me!"

Rayet noticed a large wrench left on the ground nearby, which she picked up while the Britannian Soldier was distracted by Lelouch.

"Get off me!" Lelouch snapped while managing a kick forcing his attacker off of him, which Rayet seized a chance to hit the soldier by hurling the wrench at him. It missed, but it forced the soldier enough away to allow Lelouch to get back onto his feet. "I'm not here by choice. And if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?!"

Realization dawned upon the solider as Lelouch stepped out into light provided by the illumination from the holes in the ceiling far above them.

"Mindless murder?! Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!"

"Lelouch," the soldier said much to Lelouch and Rayet's surprise before removing his helmet, "it's me, Suzaku."

Lelouch was stunned because the first friend he had made in Japan just over seven years ago was standing before him. Suzaku Kuurugui didn't seem to have changed much other than being older with the same short brown hair and green eyes.

"Suzaku…is it really you? Why are you a Britannian soldier?"

"You know this jerk?" Rayet asked who was clearly sore over Suzaku kicking her in the stomach.

Ignoring Rayet for the time being Suzaku asked Lelouch, "Yeah, but what about you?"

"Hold on don't get any wrong ideas," Lelouch said, stopping his old friend from assuming he was a terrorist. "Me and my friend didn't end up here by choice."

Suddenly the machine next to the trio began reacting as it's sparked before a golden light erupted from it as the sphere atop the device started to open. Suzaku quickly tackled Lelouch to the ground placing his gas mask over Lelouch's face to protect him from the poison gas, but instead of poison gas, it was revealed to contain a young woman inside. The young woman appeared to be as old as Rayet and Suzaku, but she was dressed in a white Britannian prison suit with the straps restraining her arms, legs and over her mouth keeping it shut. She also had long green hair and pale skin with yellow eyes.

"That's not poison gas? What is it?" Suzaku asked as he watched in surprise at the true contents of the machine he had been ordered to search for.

"Poison gas," Rayet asked while further angry with Suzaku, although part of it was the fact she was being ignored in favor of Lelouch.

Rayet quickly caught the woman released from the capsule as she fell, but seemingly passed out upon being released.

"Poison gas…that doesn't look like poison gas to me Suzaku!" Lelouch said shoving Suzaku off of him.

"Look its what they told us in the briefing," Suzaku admitted who was just as surprised as Lelouch and Rayet were.

"I am pretty sure she is alive, but she is out of it," Rayet said, laying the green-haired girl down.

"Let's get her out of this trailer," Lelouch suggested before Suzaku picked up the girl and carried her off the truck before laying her down once more a safe distance away.

Lelouch and Suzaku began undoing her restraints while Lelouch pressed Suzaku for more information.

"Your superiors told you this was poison gas, so did they mention anything else?" Lelouch demanded.

"Nothing except for the fact we were to report when we located it allowing for them to," Suzaku said before realizing something he had forgotten. "Lelouch, you two need to go now!"

"Why," Rayet asked before the answer was made evident to her.

A pair of searchlights had been set up near them lighting up the truck, and its interior with Suzaku, Lelouch, Rayet and the mysterious girl caught in the bright light.

"Stinking Monkey," a middle-aged man with black hair and a beard wearing a red uniform trimmed in gold.

_These men are part of Clovis's royal guard, _Lelouch realized with his face turning pale recognizing the dangerous situation they were in now. He had seen men like them wearing the same uniform accompany Clovis once during a news report he had watched.

"Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" The Royal Guard commander snapped as Suzaku ran up to his superiors in the hopes of preventing things from getting worse for Lelouch and Rayet.

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas!" Suzaku offered as a counter-argument.

"Don't question orders you stupid monkey!" Suzaku's commander snapped. "However, in light of your outstanding military achievements, I'm going to be lenient."

The Royal Guard Commander handed Lelouch a pistol.

"Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorists."

"But sir they aren't terrorists they are Britannians who were caught up in this! They were kidnapped by the terrorists!"

Unfortunately, Suzaku's superior didn't seem interested in saving them.

_This is bad, they intend to kill us because we saw something we shouldn't have. _Lelouch reasoned the likely outcome approaching.

"Enough, that is an order! Didn't you swear your life and fealty to Britannia?"

"Yes sir I did," Suzaku answered, "but I am afraid I cannot follow that order sir. I am sorry."

"I see," The Royal Guard Commander replied before shooting Suzaku in the back while the latter had turned his back to look at Lelouch and Rayet.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch cried out, watching one of his friends, despite having not seen him for seven years, get shot before his eyes.

"No matter I was going to shoot you anyway, but you killing a pair of Britannians would've made for a more convenient cover story to explain why you had to be put down monkey." The Royal Guard Commander replied smugly. "Kill the two students then retrieve the girl."

Suddenly the truck exploded behind Lelouch and Rayet giving them, and the mysterious girl in tow, a chance to escape the Royal Guard while they were blinded by the explosion and the resulting smoke. Unknown to everyone despite the driver of the truck having been grievously injured earlier during his escape from the military, Nagata remained consciousness enough to realize what was happening outside.

In his final act before dying, he set off explosives in the truck.

* * *

"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!"

A short time later, the Royal Guard Commander was forced to report his failure to his superior. A man with a bald head, a darker skin tone wearing a gray military uniform with a cape and monocle over one of his blue eyes.

"And you call yourselves the Royal Guard," General Bartley Asprius barked scolding the commander for his failure.

Bartley was present aboard a G-1 mobile command base using a terminal built into the tactical display and map aboard the G-1's bridge to communicate with the Royal Guard commander.

"Forgive me, my lord! The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the-"

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?!" Bartley snapped, displaying to the commander that his superior wasn't interested in excuses.

"Uh we'll continue the search for the girl my lord," the commander replied before ending communications.

"I see, so I suppose we'll just have to move to stage two of the plan."

Bartley turned his attention to his superior, Clovis la Britannia, who was personally overseeing the recovery of the girl in the capsule. Clovis was currently seated upon a throne allowing him to observe everyone on the bridge and issue orders accordingly, and unlike his public appearance earlier, he had discarded the cape he had been wearing.

"Your highness," Bartley began yet no words could come out.

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here." Clovis began as he rose from his throne and declared dramatically. "As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you! Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

"Shall we unleash the Karapkarts as well my highness," a black-uniformed staff officer asked.

"No, you fool," Clovis snapped. "If we use them then we'll be digging under the rubble for weeks for her. They'll no doubt demolish these old buildings too easily, but order them to guard the perimeter of the ghetto and allow no one in or out under pain of death."

"Understood," the staff officer bowed.

* * *

Within minutes the Britannian military launched a full-scale attack on the Shinjuku Ghetto using armored vehicles and Knightmare Frames to mow down civilians and inflict damage on the crumbling apartments in which they lived in. Britannian Soldiers began sweeping through the buildings gunning down anyone they came across in the process.

Lelouch and Rayet were underground at that moment, but they could feel the rumble of arterially fire shaking the ceiling above their heads. Following them was the mysterious girl sealed within the so-called poison capsule.

The trio stopped for a moment with Lelouch leaning against a wall.

"They are going this far. The Britannian Army is killing everyone in the ghetto just to cover it all up, so WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Lelouch demanded looking at C.C. who didn't offer an answer. "They…they even killed Suzaku!"

"Get a hold of yourself," Rayet snapped, taking Lelouch by the shoulder. "We need to focus on getting out of here."

Lelouch regained his composure despite his emotions running high over Suzaku's demise.

"You're right, and if this passageway goes only one way, there should be an exit soon."

* * *

Soon enough after spending another ten minutes navigating the passageways that ran below Shinjuku the trio arrived at a stairway leading up to the surface, but they ran into a problem upon arriving. The trio could hear the voices of Royal Guard causing Lelouch, Rayet and the mysterious girl in their company to stay hidden near the atop of the stairwell which was hidden behind some old crates.

"Report," The Royal Guard Commander demanded.

"We found only Elevens here, sir."The Royal Guard member replied, referring to the bodies belonging to dozen of Japanese civilians they had gunned down.

"You're sure of it? That exit comes out here?

"Yes, sir. It matches up with our map of the old city." The Royal Guardsman replied to his superior.

Just when they were about to leave Rayet's cell phone began ringing much to Lelouch's and even Rayet's own horror.

It didn't take the Royal Guard long to have recaptured the mysterious woman and have both Lelouch and Rayet with their backs against the wall.

"What an appropriate location for two terrorists to meet their end," the Royal Guard commander replied smugly.

"You bastard," Rayet snapped while Lelouch glared at them.

"Still, you both did well for students, but that's to be expected. You're both Britannian." The Royal Guard Commander complimented before aiming his pistol at them. "Unfortunately, you two, you have no future."

Just when he was about to shoot Lelouch, the young woman broke free of the guards holding her and threw herself into the path of the bullet.

"He mustn't die!" The woman shouted just as the Royal Guard Commander fired his gun, shooting the woman in the head.

"You shot her!" Lelouch declared as the green-haired woman's body crumbled to the ground before his feet, prompting the young man to kneel down next to her.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible." The Royal Guard commander admitted with some mild regret. "Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably, the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, schoolboy?"

Lelouch didn't want to admit it, but he knew this was the end of the line. Yet at the same time, Lelouch didn't want it to end like this. Not when he still had so much he wanted to do, but no matter how hard Lelouch thought he couldn't figure out a way to escape his impending death.

Suddenly the mysterious girl grabbed Lelouch's hand causing the entire world to freeze while he was pulled into a white space that Lelouch couldn't describe.

"You don't want it to end here, do you?" The mysterious woman spoke much to a surprised Lelouch realizing it shouldn't be possible…she was dead.

_Impossible, how is this happening? She shouldn't be alive! _

"You appear to have a reason for living." The mysterious woman said before asking. "If I grant you power, could you go on?"

_Power?_

"I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other." The mysterious woman explained before offering a warning. "A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

Lelouch was uncertain, but seeing a vision of his father the Emperor solidified his decision.

"Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

With that, the world returned to normal as if a single second didn't pass, but Lelouch felt it…something was different now.

"Say, how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?" Lelouch asked, rising back up to his feet with one hand over his left eye.

"Are you some kind of radical?" The leader of the Royal Guard asked before noticing something different about Lelouch.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized?" Lelouch taunted while removing his hand from over his left eye, revealing it was glowing red. A glowing emblem of a phoenix taking flight had manifested in Lelouch's left eye. "The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed."

"What's happening here?!" The Royal Guard Commander asked instinctively realizing he was in danger, but couldn't explain why.

Even Rayet felt a chill shoot up her spine, although it was hard to explain Rayet felt a shift. It felt as if the soldiers with their guns aimed at her were no longer the most dangerous threat to her, but Lelouch WAS.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you," Lelouch commanded with a wave of his hand, **"now all of you...die!"**

Suddenly the members of the Royal Guard and their commander were overtaken by Lelouch's new power, causing them to begin smiling unsettlingly.

"Happily, Your Highness!" The Commander of the Royal Guard replied cheerfully as he held his own pistol to his neck. His subordinates also aimed their rifles at one another before their superior commanded, "Fire!"

They all pulled the trigger and immediately dropped to the ground, dead much to Rayet's surprise. Lelouch was also shocked by what he had done when he felt some blood splatter onto his cheek.

"Did I just do that?"

"I think you did," Rayet answered, but she was still trying to grasp what had just happened before her just as much as Lelouch was.

After a moment of contemplation, a devious smile appeared on Lelouch's face.

* * *

A/N: well that wraps up chapter one, although so far things are playing out akin to episode one of Code Geass we already have some noticeable differences here.

Lelouch met with an old friend Inko, who in this set up has met Lelouch before the invasion. Rayet is also with him as a student of Ashford Academy and who typically drives Lelouch to his chess matches whenever Rivalz is unavailable. She does it for both the fair share of the cut she gets and its free entertainment watching Lelouch crush his opposition.

And since this is before the invasion Rayet hasn't been affected by her father's demise…not yet at least, so I wrote her character accordingly based off of how she was possibly before her father being killed changed her.

This also added another complication for Lelouch as well too given that Rayet's father is a sleeper agent for the VERS Empire, and due to an accidental slip of the tongue during the awakening of Lelouch's Geass she has learned one of Lelouch's secrets.

As such, it's the reason why I haven't committed the story to Rayet and Lelouch as the main couple, and as a precaution, I have Inko set up as an alternative just in case. Or if conditions allow for it, I might be willing to have Lelouch get paired with both of them and two others, but ONLY if story conditions will allow for it. A harem isn't my first option, and I will only consider it under particular circumstances are met; otherwise it will be Lelouch and Rayet or Lelouch and Inko.

I have a poll set up on my profile currently to give you guys an idea of who else I am considering if neither Inko and Rayet work out.

Anyway, that should be it for now, so I look forward to your reviews and feedback, and see you guys soon.


End file.
